The Mianite Stories
by Breenslayer
Summary: This is the story of a man named breenslayer meeting the people of Mianite island and helping to save the Gods!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Crash

Deep in the lands of Minecraftia, there was a place that only a few knew about, called Mianite island. The island was a large island, you could go 4000 blocks and not find the end, and it was a strange land. There were 2 gods that had temples on the island, Mianite and Dianite, gods of the Overworld and Nether. There was one other god, but this god was a god**dess! **Her name was Ianite, and she disappeared long before the story takes place, but this story has her returning to power. But this story focuses around one person who changes everything.

It was a peaceful night. The mobs were spawning, the stars were twinkling and the pirate's boat was rocking slowly. Suddenly there was a bright light, and there was a ball of fire hurtling down to earth. The ball crashed into the side of the mountain, causing a small rock slide. This woke up the residents of Mianite island.

"Uh? What was that?" Captain Sparklez asked to nobody, before he got up and grabbed his sword, as did the rest of the people on the island. He went up and punched in the code to his vault and walked up his stairs.

"That sounded big, I wonder if a meteor hit." He thought, before continuing towards the now smoking mountain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 Minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone met up and the bottom of the mountain. There was a zombie in a suit, a girl with a jacket and a Pokemon trainer.

"Who blew up the mountain?!" Yelled the Pokemon trainer, AKA Tucker.

"How should I know?" asked the zombie, AKA Syndicate.

"My guess is Syndicate." said the girl, AKA Firefox.

"Can you guys shut up!" said a new voice. They group was confused, and looked around to she who talked.

"Hey, up here." The person yelled again. They looked up to see someone poking their head out of the hole. He was a teenage boy with a Grey jacket on and and a headset. He pulled out a bucket of water and rode down on it.

"Who are you?" Tucker asked.

"The names Breenslayer, nice to meet you. He said shaking hands. After introductions, they asked why he flew into a mountain.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything except my name." Breen said sheepishly

"How about you stay at my place tonight, then we explore some more." Captain Sparklez said.

"OK, lead the way." Breen said

"Great follow me." Captain responded, and they all went home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Somewhere Else~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iron Shot the skeleton never ran so fast in his life, alive and dead. He ran down cave systems, thorough strongholds and Ravines. He reached an iron door and knocked 7 times. The door opened and He hurried down the passage. He burst into a throne room.

"My Lord! A new player has arrived on Mianite island!" He exclaimed. The being on the throne thought about what he just heard. A new player could ruin his plans if he choose to follow Ianite. The being sat on his throne for a minute more.

"While you arrived unannounced, you brought interesting news. I believe we could put your message to great use. Iron Shot gave a sigh of relief.

"However, you shall still be punished." The being said.

He lifted his as Iron Shots eyes widened. Suddenly, two wither skeletons appeared and started to drag Iron way. The being ignored Irons wails and turned to another skeleton.

"Tell Mianite that Zianite is returning." said the being.

The skeleton whimpered and ran off.

(Hello guys, Breenslayer, and this is my Minecraft, Mianite story. A few things to say are: 1 Breenslayer is my Minecraft character :D. 2 The being is not Zianite, he is something quite different. 3 I am getting inspiration from The Minecraft Chronicles, so check out that first. Breen out XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Godly Choice

It had been a week since Breen arrived in Mianite, and today it is the time he choices with gods path he was to follow. He stayed away from everyone until his choice, so they don't try and persuade him. For some reason, Captain Sparklez was smiling when he told them. He spent the entire time studying the Gods, and found out there were 3, but 1 was missing. The one missing was Ianite, and he was interested until he saw Dianite. He knew which one he was going to chose. He had started building his house, and had finished his mail system. He checked the box and saw a note.

"Whats this?" He asked, then grabbed it and started to read.

Dear Breenslayer of Mianite island, this note is to tell you to go down the the beach at 9:00 AM. Don't be later.

Signed,

Priest

Breen grabbed his sword and began to walk down to the beach. He had to slay some creepers, then he reached the beach. There was a Quarts altar with 3 buckets, one with water, one with lava, and one with milk. The priest looked down from his seat.

"Kneel at the alter." The priest said

Breen got on his knees and looked up at the priest.

"You shall choose your Gods by sticking you hand in the bucket of the god you choose." The priest said.

Breen looked down at the buckets, water for Mianite, lava for Dianite and milk for Ianite. He though about his choose for a moment and lifted his hand. He hovered over milk, before sticking his hand in.

"I see you chose Ianite. The universal peace keeper, she doesn't pick sides." said the priest, before picking up the buckets and leaving. Breen walked out and saw the rest of the group.

"What did you pick?" Syndicate asked

"Ianite." Breen said

Sparklez smiled and held out his hand. Syndicate pulled out 3 diamonds and put it in his hand, grumbling slightly. They started walking home, and told Breen how you can pray to the gods using prayers.

"Cool" Breen was thinking and hardly heard them. As they walked back, an arrow shot out of no where. There was a note attached to the arrow. It read "The God of the Void, Zianite, shall prevail". There was a stunned silence as Sparklez read the note out loud.

"Zianite? I've never heard of him before." Tucker said, worried

"Me neither." said Syndicate

"We should go tell the priest." Firefox suggested

The rest of the group agreed, and they hurried to the priest's house. When they arrived, the priest was eating a carrot.

"Priest! We found this note." Breen said, giving it to the priest.

"Let me tell the gods." The priest said, before rushing inside. The group looked around the house. It had grown since the group had last been there, and there was a roof, dispensers in the main hall way, and large windows on the walls.

"This place has really grown after I got here." Breen muttered to himself

Suddenly, the door the priest ran into burst open, and he came rushing out.

"I have grave news." He said

"What is it?" asked Tucker

"The gods have been captured."

(Dun dun duuuuuun. Hey guys, Breen here, and I want to thank you for reading this chapter of the Mianite Stories. So I have decided that this story will focus on saving Mianite, the next will be saving Dianite, and the third will be Ianite. This might change, though. I will be needing OC's for this story, so send in your minecraft characters. Microsoft owns Minecraft, and Syndicate/Tucker own Mianite. Breen out)


End file.
